1. Technology Field
The present invention generally relates to a flash memory disk, and more particularly, to a flash memory disk with a rotatable and telescopic protection structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with the multimedia boom today, a required file has bigger and bigger size. A floppy disk with 1.44 MB capacity is convenient for carrying but its size is too small to be accepted by customers; a hard disk of computer has large capacity but is inconvenient for carrying. In recent years, as the USB (universal serial bus) interfaces are popularized and flash memories become more cheaper, a flash memory disk having large capacity, friend compatibility and carrying convenience has been newly developed, so as copying data between different computers.
Although the flash memory disk with its significant features of large capacity, Plug-and-Play (PnP), compact size and carrying convenience has gradually substituted a out-of-date floppy disk; however, the flash memory disk uses a plug for electrically connecting different computers, such as notebook computers, therefore, how to protect the plug from collision and damage to keep the electrical conductance function thereof is an important task for the relevant manufactures.